Useless, Pointless, Hopeless
by Fai Nekoi
Summary: Just a little fic about Tsuzuki and Hisoka in there free time. May contain some OOC. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

5

Hi, Fai here again. If you're waiting on my Legal Drug fic, it might take a long time. But this one is Yami no Matsuei! I love this manga! The show was good and all but it's not as good as the manga. Anyway, this is just a bit silliness. Please enjoy!

_**Useless, Pointless, Hopeless…**_

Outside near a cherry blossom tree, just as a warm wind whipped around, sat two men. One was around twenty-one with dark brown hair and the strangest eyes. They were purple, just a shade lighter than fresh grapes and seemed to glow with an unseen force.

The other was no older than the age of sixteen and hair that shined in the few amount of rays that the tree let pass. But beneath those sandy brown locks were the brightest green eyes that you could see from miles away.

It was a nice, quiet, and peaceful moment when they finally got a chance to relax and take a break. Then suddenly the twenty-one year old started to laugh.

"BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Starting to get angry. "…"

"AHAHA--"

Throws a rock. "Shut up!"

Silence…

"Sighs, now it's to quiet."

"…"

"Why were you laughing?"

"…"

Throw another rock. "Curse you! Speak!"

"B-but you said…"

Loads a gun and points it. "Now answer me!"

"Because it was quiet."

Sweat drops. "That's the only reason?"

"Most likely."

"Arrgh! You don't even know!"

"Yeah, I know why."

"Then why did you say 'most likely'?"

"**_That_** I do not know."

Grabs his head, "Ouch, the pain…"

Friendly smile. "A headache? Want Night Quil?"

Drops the gun before he shots the other man. "Why would I want _Night Quil_!_"_

"So you can fall asleep."

"I'm not tired! And how will it help a _headache?"_

Sniffles. "Well, maybe it's a tired headache"

"Sighs, no…"

Smiles, "It Could be."

"I think It's 'annoying headache', if you get my drift, which you probably don't."

"But aren't they all?"

"What?"

"Aren't they all annoying?"

"What!"

"Headaches. I think they are all."

"I meant that--"

"And they all hurt. Maybe that's why they call them 'head-aches'."

"… Nice one, Sherlock."

Smiles, "Thanks."

Shakes head, "…"

Picks a flower, " Isn't it pretty?"

Grumbles, "I suppose."

"I'd like to be a flower."

Sweat drop. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Why? Flowers are pretty, and they make their own food, and they have petals!"

"So you want to be a flower because they have _petals_?"

"That's one of them!"

Laughing, "You're such an idiot!"

Smile disappears. "I'm not"

"Are too."

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"…"

" ..?"

"I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"The thing we were arguing about."

"God…"

"… Are you praying?"

"… no."

"Then why did you say 'god'?"

"Because, I just—you know what? Forget about it."

"OOOkay…"

Sighs, "…"

"Banana. B-a-n-a-n-a-n-a-n-a-n-a-n-a-n-a-n-a-n-a-n-a-n-a-n-a."

"How much longer do I have to put up with you?"

"What do you mean? We'll always be together, right partner?"

"…Unfortunately ."

"B-a-n-a…"

Stares at him with a worried face, "…"

This one becomes a little upset, he sniffles slightly as he begins. "I can't spell it!"

"Can't spell what?"

"Banana, I can't spell it."

"B-a-n-a-n-a."

"…Really?" Smiles happly, "Yay! B-a-n-a-a-a-n-a!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I didn't get it right, did I?

"…No."

Sighed softly as he spoke, "Oh well. I guess you can't have everything."

"Can we go home yet?"

"Why?"

"If you don't argue I'll cook your favorite."

Eyes widen and a smile appears. "Food? Yay! I love food! Come on let's hurry! There's food waiting for us!" Gets up and runs off.

"W-wait up!" He yelled as he began to chase his partner.

**_The End…Or is it? _**

(duh,duh,duh!)

Yeah, Tsuzuki is kind of, well, I don't know what. Sorry if they were OOC. I was going for it (Not really). I hoped you enjoyed it. OH! And please, PLEASE review. I like to here what people think of my writing.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I wish I did, but I don't; so please don't sue me for having a little fun with them.

Fai: Wow… I didn't think anyone would read this… well, thanks to you I have another part for you. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, there's a special guest in this one. Who? Sesshoumaru of course! Don't you just love randomness?

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Sitting in the newly built library, which had to be rebuilt a third time thanks to Terazuma and Tsuzuki, was our favorite shinigami duo. Hisoka was simply sitting there reading book, Tsuzuki on the other hand was sitting across from him humming to himself. Then suddenly he broke out and started to sing.

"Hey, diddle, diddle, the cat and the fiddle and the fork ran away with the spoon. The clock stroke twelve and the mouse ran down again and the cow jumped over the moon!"

Hisoka looked up from his book. "You do know you fused to songs together, right?"

Tsuzuki gave a really huge smile. "Really…? I did?"

Hisoka nodded, "Yeah."

"Which ones?"

"'Hey Diddle, Diddle', and, 'Hickory, Dickory, Dock."

"Wow…"

"…"

Tsuzuki leaned over the table with a serious look on his face. "'Soka, since we're on the subject of life changing subjects… I have a very important question."

Hisoka closed his book an gave his partner his full attention. _I didn't know that songs were life changing subjects, but I'll go long for the ride. _

The elder took a deep breath, "If you drop a toaster that was still plugged in into the ocean, would everyone feel the effects?"

Hisoka was stunned for a moment because Tsuzuki actually asked a question that involved a bit of thinking. "Well, Tsuzuki, nothing will happen because there's too much salt in the ocean." (Fai: I don't know if this is true. This is just what my dad told me when I asked.)

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes somewhat. "Well, what if you burp in the forest and there's no one around? Do you have to say 'excuse me'?"

"I guess that's a matter of preference."

"Can an banana fit in a apple?"

"What! I don-"

"Do kiwis and mangos go together?"

"I don't know-"

"How about Oreos and grapes?"

"Asato Tsuzuki…"

"WHY IS MILK WHITE!"

"SHUT UP!"

In a office on the other side of the Judgment Bureau, Tatsumi's hands stilled on the computer's keyboard. He looked up from the screen and sniffed the air.

"Hmmm… something is about to happen. My spider sense is tingling." He said just as Watari popped into the room.

"What was that Tat-chan?"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared. "That's just wrong…" he said then walked off leaving to confused shingami.

Back to the Library…

Hisoka was slapping Tsuzuki, hard, back and forth. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE STUDD THEA COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH SOMETIMES!" (Fai: …he must be tired… poor Tsuzuki…)

Tsuzuki starts to cry, "'Soka-chan, you're so mean!"

"If I am, you made me that way." Hisoka huffed as he set back down.

Tsuzuki was quiet for a moment. "Sorry, Hisoka."

Hisoka sighed, "Don't apologize."

Tsuzuki smiled, "I know what will make you happy. Let's get some food; you like stew, right?

Hisoka chuckled, "Isn't food what makes _YOU_happy?"

"'Soka!"

Then teen sighed again, "Fine, lets go."

"Yay, food!"

"……….idiot."

Fai:…Why does it always end with food?

Keiji: Well, love, maybe you're hungry.

Fai: …Do we still have that leftover spaghetti?

Keiji: Yup.

Fai: Makes a break for the Kitchen as Keiji followed

PLEASE REVIEW! .


End file.
